Salmonella typhimurium tester strains have been used to examine the metabolic activation of aflatoxin B1 by hepatic microsomal preparations from male and female rats exposed to DES and TCDD. This project will determine the ability of these agents, administered during a critical period of neonatal development, to alter the sexual differentiation of the hepatic monooxygenase system.